Change
by Sasori Aoyama
Summary: Then preparing for the fifth Holy Grail War and summoning one the most famous heroes in history something happened after summoning ceremony. Sakura Matou and her servant where transported to the unfamiliar location and now they are trying to find away back to home. Little did she know that there is going to be a greater conflict then she was being prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and dark basement. A small ritual with dead body next to summoning circle was going to take place in few minutes.

"Are you ready?" Old man asked a young girl.

"Yes, grandfather."

"Then start."

1 hour ago.

"Is the body ready?" Old man asked a tall man in white mask.

"Yes master."

"Then we will start the ritual in a hour."

"May I ask why you ordered me to retrieve a body of this man. Did you not want to summon specific servant?"

"Yes, he holds a holy relic in his body of the servant I want summoned. I am not taking the risk of destroying it by trying to extract it"

"Understood master."

This old man named Zouken was very eager for the start of the war called a Holy Grail War that was going to take place this year. A Battle royal between seven pairs of masters chosen by a grail paired with a servant, spirits of the legendary people who have made themselves favors and have even been worshiped after their dead or before. A war for Holy grail, holy artifact that has power to grand a wish of the last remaining pair of master and servant.

"It was a fortune to be able to adopt this young Tohsaka girl then there can be only one successor to the family on Magi and Tohsakas owed me a favor. " Zouken thought to himself then Sakura was performing the summoning ritual. Ritual completed and Heroic spirit emerged from the summoning circle.

"I am servant Saber. Are you the one who summoned me" Young woman in blue dress asked Sakura who was in front of her.

"He is a woman?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Does my gender displease you" Woman asked.

"No. I was just surprised. I always saw as a male in paintings and books."

"Records do not always reflect the actual events. Are you my master?" Woman asked again.

"Yes I am your Master."

"Then contract is complete. I will be your sword and shield in the upcoming battles."

"I..." Sakuras response was cut short, because circle below Saber activated, but it was not the same circle that was used to summon her.

"What is this I cannot move." Woman in blue said.

"I will help you." I reached to her to pull her out he circle."

"Wait don't." Woman shouted. Everything went dark for me.

Meanwhile in unknown location, Woman and blue and her unconscious master appeared in from of 10 persons in blue, brown and black cloaks. Woman in blue robe said.

"Is this young girls really Hero and who is this other one?"

"Why is there two of them?" Man in brown robe questioned.

"This ritual is meant summon one valiant and honorable person." Oldest man in the brown robe answered.

"What is this weird presence that this other woman has?"

"What presence?" Old man asked and shortly after went while like a sheet.

"Everyone run now."

At old mans order everyone surrounding two girls ran to the large door at he back of the large hall which resembled a temple of some unknown deity. Saber did not pay any further attention to fleeing group and checked the condition her master was in. She was unconscious uninjured.

Woman who called herself Saber made a plate of armor appear around her blue dress. Touched her masters head and uttered something in low voice. Woman called Sakura regained contentiousness.

"What happened." Sakura asked.

"You lost contentiousness then you tried to pull me away from the circle. We were transported somewhere by a group of cloaked men. They run from us."

"Why is that?"

"I have no ide... " Saber sensed something manifesting below them. She graphed Sakura and jumped away from the manifestation. Pillar of blue flames manifested on the spot Sakura was on.

"We docked it, Fel now." Small blue flames appeared below two girls but Saber already moved from the spot and sprinted holding Sakura and jumped though a large windows near her.

"What we do now". Someone in the group asked.

"We must message nearest town that Mazoku appeared."

"What is Mazoku." Saber asked Sakura.

"I have no idea." She replied.

As Saber was running she saw a cloaked entity in the top of trees. It seemed to be hiding because it did not even try to follow them. Saber stopped behind a large hill.

"I think we are lost them." Saber said.

"Where are we, this forest does not look familiar to me at all."

"I have no idea." Saber heard a crack in the woods. She manifested something made of air and holed it like a sword to he direction of the sound.

"Whoa there ladies. I am not bandit."

It was a tall young man with long blond hair wearing blue cloths with a black armor resembling a chest-plate. He had a sword with him sheathes at his side. Saber lowered her sword and asked young man.

"What should be do Master?" Her talking surprised me, because I head it in my head and her lip were not moving.

"What" I asked her.

"Do not talk, I am communicating with you telepathically. I am sorry for intruding like this, but considering unusual situation we are in and that this man does not look like he is from your time-period. We might have been send back in time somehow. We should act like we are adventurers from some faraway country."

"Okay."

"I think we can ask this man to lead us to the nearest town. We can hopefully find out where we are there."

"Okay Saber. You should stop calling me Master, it might draw attention. Call me Sakura."

"I understand Sakura,"

"We are adventurers and we got lost. Can you point us to the nearest town." I asked the man.

"You cannot go by yourself, I shall go with you. My name is Gourry Gabrief." He gestured with his hands to follow him.

"Lets go" I said to Saber.

"Yes." We followed a man named Gourry.

"Did you sense it too Saber."

"Yes, but he does not seem like magus?"

"No but he seems to have large potential."

We arrived in the small rural town. It did not look like a modern town at all. Were we really send back in time? Gourry, who was walking in front of us stopped and turned. We stopped too.

"Here we are. Do you need my help anymore, if not then I need to continue my way."

"Thanks Gourry. Where are you headed." I asked even thought I must likely will not have any idea where he is headed.

"I am headed to Holy Kingdom of Saillune. Saillune City to be exact."

"Can you tell us about that city."

"I do not know much about it, but it is city where white magic is powered while other types of magic are suppressed."

"Maybe we should head there, it seems like a city of magus. Maybe they can help getting back to Fuyuki" Saber said telepathically. I did the same

"That seems good idea."

"Maybe we can ask him to take us with him. He seems little dim but trustworthy."

"What we will do if he ask for some kind of payment or compensation?"

"Lets hear what he say first. Lets deal with it then."

"We are also headed there. Is it alright if we travel with you." I asked Gourry.

"Sure, but it is 20 day walk from here. I cannot supply you for the journey."

"How are we going to get supplies for journey that long? My money is not good here." I asked Saber.

"I noticed some bounties for capturing criminals at the entrance of the town. Maybe we can find out about those criminal and where they might be by asking people in that tavern."

"That is a good idea Saber." I turned to Gourry.

"Are you in the hurry to get to Saillune Gourry?"

"No and I thought also to collect bounties on criminals."

"Sense we are traveling together, lets capture those criminal together and slit rewards equally." "That is totally reasonable. Do you have any weapon to protect yourself with."

"I will protect her, mister Gourry" Saber said.

"I have no weapons, but she acts as my bodyguard."

"Understood young miss."

"Call me Sakura."

"Okay then Sakura. I will ask local mercenary guild you can go ask over that tavern. Lets meet here in 30 minutes."

"Sure thing Gourry."


	2. Chapter 2

Saber and I entered the tavern to gain information on the criminals we decided to hunt down for the bounties, because money I had was useless, Saber obviously did not have any and only things I had with me were a pocket watch and a wallet. So far everyone I asked did not know anything or were not willing to talk so I moved to the streets.

I also attract a lot of attention, because of the way I dress, some people even commented on the color of my hair. I need new cloths or some kind of robe or large hooded cape. I am getting very nervous as I ask people around.

"What is wrong Sakura."

"_I do not like the way people look at me._" I answered telepathically.

"_There is to worry about sense I am here, no harm will befall on you._" She answered back the same way I spoke. I continued.

"_I know I am not in danger, but I cannot help but to feel nervous. Lets leave this part of town._"

"_There is only 5 minutes to our meeting with Gourry. I need you just calm yourself for that time_."

"_Okay Saber._" I paused for a moment and then asked her.

"_It is surprising that people here speak Japanese even thought this looks like a western village._"

"_What? They do not speak Japanese?_"

"_Then why I hear Japanese? What language do they speak then?_

"_I do not know the name of the language, but I understand it because grail gives knowledge of both masters language and languages servant is going to encounter._"

"_Then why it sounds Japanese to me and people can understand me as I speak Japanese._"

"_I do not know. It must be side-effect of of this weird exchange we have between us. As I gained prana from you, smaller part of my prana flowed to you. That is not suppose to happen. Normally it is only the master that supply their servant._"

"_What? Is that harmful._"

"_I do not believe so. Amount flowing to you is so small it is not poisonous_."

"_Lets hope._"

I looked around. I saw a group of woman around my age in purple robes surrounded by men and woman who are dresses in leather and carrying swords. I wondered if the girls were magus or priestesses.

"Gourry is coming this way." Saber pointed to him.

"Did you find anything." I asked in English, because I was curious how it would work.

"Sadly nothing on bounties, but I did hear interesting rumors."

"So it does translated other languages. Interesting." I thought

"So that was why you spoke English." Saber said to me in my thoughts.

"So. What did you find out Gourry."

"Guild have visited many reports of People have gone missing the woods close to copper mine west of here. Children too. Rewards have been offered to the anyone finding these missing people, dead or alive. Also we can sleep in the barracks of the mercenary guild. I was planning to investigate this situation tomorrow, because it is getting late and forests are infested with monsters at night."

"Will we go, Sakura." Saber asked me.

"Yes."

"Good. Just in case take this. It might be useful."

Gourry walked up to me and handed a small dagger.

"Thanks." Saber took it from me and looked at it.

"This dagger has some kind of spell on it." She looked at Gourry.

"It is nothing dangerous. It just keeps it sharp." He said to very suspicious Saber.

She pulled dagger from its sheath. Looked at it bit, put it back and gave it to me.

"She is very cautious isn't she?"

"She is just protective of me, to not take it as an insult."

"I did not mean it that way. I would have been worried if she as your protector would not inspect a magic item some guy, you met few hours ago, gave to you. You cannot be too cautions with magic items you know. I now have confidence in her."

He paused for a moment and continued.

"Anyway have you two eaten anything for a while. I will treat you two to a cheap supper."

"Thank you, Gourry. I am hungry."

"I am fine." Saber said.

She was a servant she did not need to eat. Masters prana is all they need to stay alive, but servant can supply themselves other ways, eating being one of those ways. Eating food is the most inefficient way, so the only real reason servant would eat is because they like it.

We went to the tavern we visited before. It was the first time I paid attention to written language and I could not understand it at all. I had to ask Saber.

"_I cannot read any of this. Could you translate to me?"_

"_Oh really" _She looked at the money at the top of the counter. Gourry was front of them making his order.

"_This does not make any sense. Where are we really? All of these meals are made from__ ingredients I have ever even hear."_

"_So we are not in the past, but in different world entirely?"_

"_Gourry did say there are monsters in the woods, but I thought he meant dangerous beasts. So we must be."_

"_Then what should I order?"_

"_I do not know. Just order anything. I should taste test it for you, just to be sure it is safe to eat."_

"_Do you know what is the cheapest. I am guessing c stands for a copper coins and s for silver and g for gold, like in fantasy-novels."_

"_That is a good assumption. I think it is safe to ask Gourry what is the currency used here just to make sure. He might not find it suspicions, because we claimed to be far form here."_

"Please focus. You two are acting weird again, just order something."

Gourry said to us. I panicked a little and quickly decided item on the menu.

"I will have that on the menu."

"Sure, I get it for you. I already reserved three seats for us at the corner over there."

"Okay. Lets go Saber."

She she nodded to me and we went to sit. After sitting for a few minutes looking around the tavern feeling little uneasy because some men leered at me but I wondered if there was some kind of problem, because Gourry was still at the counter.

"Does those men who looked at you make you worried?"

"Yes, a little. They look at me the same way as those robed men earlier at that temple like building."

Saber made a serious face and said.

"_Those men did say they went to alert nearest town that Mazoku creature, what ever that is, had appeared. They most likely meant you Sakura. "_

"_Is that the reason those people are leering at me?"_

"_It is possible, but they were also hostile, but scared too. I sense no fear in there men._

"Food is coming in few minuted ladies. You too are just looking each other again and she is reacting as you said something. Are you two using some kind of magic to communicate non verbally?"

"_I guess he found out, should we tell him Saber?"_

"_We have no choice. Having his trust is helpful to us, but do not tell what we had talked about."_

"_Of course Saber."_

"Yes, we are, but it is for girl talk." I said to him.

"Oh."

He sat next to Saber opposite to me in the round table.

"Food is coming soon ladies. After we should head to guild and sleep. There was not that much space today, because there is a training camp for few weeks, so you two will have to share the same room. Sadly it has only bed, large enough for one person."

"That is not a problem." Saber said to him.

"Here is your order." Young man said carrying a plate of food.

"Thank you, just put everything anywhere near me."

"This is amazing." Saber said.

I was flabbergasted. I barely had place for my own plate on the table. Gourry started to wolf down the food. Saber took a spoonful of my, what seemed like bacon soup.

"It is all good." She said to me.

I started eating as I leered Gourry eating at time. How much could this man eat?

After eating what seemed to be everything in taverns storage the group walked to mercenary guild for the night. After saying good night to Gourry, who was staying in the room next to us we entered your room for the night. Room was small ans bare, with one small bed, closet for clothes and, nightstand with lit candle on it and a stool. I really wanted to take a bath, so I walked our of the room, Saber was surprised and followed me.

"What is wrong Sakura." I stopped walking and told her

"I need to take a bath and I need to ask Gourry were I need to go."

Saber nodded. I knocked on Gourries door and he lead me to nearest bathroom. I entered with Saber. I could not call it bathroom because there was no bath, only a fireplaces, a pot and two buckets of water.

"You need to heat the water with a pot, mix it with cold water and dump the cooler water on yourself."

"I understood that I was just surprised with primitive in here."

"Do you need help?"

"No need Saber, just leave me alone."

"As you wish. I will stay just right outside of the room, yell if something happens."

Water I mixed was still too hot and there was no soap, so I could not really clean myself. I felt miserable, but I had hope that then we arrived in that Sairaag city we could find out a way back. Then I finished I put towel around me, gave my cloths to Saber and both of us returned to our room. Saber put my cloths in closet and took out new cloths.

"You can sleep in these. I will sleep on the floor"

"I did not know servants needed sleep."

"They do not, but I am special. I do not want to talk about it but I will if you order me."

"No need Saber, tell me then you feel like it."

Saber smiled at me.

"Oh, there is no need for you to sleep on the floor, you can sleep next to me. Bed seems to be big enough for both of us."

"Thank you" Saber said to me.

Saber laid next to me with her back against my back. She was warm. I did not feel so miserable anymore. I barely knew her, but I still felt calm around her.

"Good night Saber."

"Good night Sakura."


End file.
